Nueve meses viéndote
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Naruto es un joven médico especializado en la ginecología. Su vida parece rutinaria y aburrida, pero el día en que tiene que atender a la cuñada de una estrella de pop, su vida puede cambiar. - Sasuke es un cantante de pop que jamás a sentido el amor, pero cuando tiene que atender a su cuñada lo conoce y verá de lo que es capás ese sentimiento. AU


Sirvió otro vaso de jugo y lo llevó a la mesita color café que tenia en la sala. La TV estaba encendida en una canal local de noticias donde anunciaban el accidente de auto que había sucedido esa madrugada.

La voz de la reportera le resultaba fastidiosa tanto que colocó el mute para ya no escucharla, no la soportaba.

Bebió del jugo que llevaba y mordió la tostada con mermelada que tenía, estaba muy aburrido y es que las vacaciones no eran algo que le gustaran, sobretodo porque no había nada que hacer cuando no había trabajo.

A sus veintiocho años de edad se consideraba una persona joven, no teniendo mucho de graduarse como médico especializado en ginecología, siendo uno de los mejores del país y era tanto su fama que rara vez tenia vacaciones.

Cuando vio que el reportaje había acabado volvió a subir el volumen, dándose cuenta de que la sección de espectáculos comenzaba y como no tenia nada que hacer la vería, después de todo ya no era un adolescente que se volvía loco por bandas musicales ni artistas plásticos como habían en la actualidad.

Un poco de aquí, un poco de allá, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift y ... oh no.

Si había alguien que no soportaba era ese cantante llamado Sasuke Uchiha, uno al que creía completamente plástico, no le gustaba su musica y sinceramente solo había escuchado como dos y ya.

"Es increíble que el hermano mayor de Sasuke esté casado ya, esperamos completamente que Sasuke se vuelva tío, todos los detalles sobre la boda de Itachi y Konan en nuestra pagina web" y lo apagó.

No le interesaba.

Ya solo le quedaba un día más de vacaciones y volvería al trabajo, no le molestaba pues después de todo le gustaba su profesión, aunque era un poco molesto el levantarse temprano.

Se levantó y fue a su cama, eran las cinco de la tarde y ya sentía sueño, pero quería aprovechar sus ultimas horas de vacaciones descansando, pues el día de mañana tenía varias citas en su consultorio.

Miró al techo recordando las palabras de su hermano Menma cuando visitó a su familia.

Sakura, la esposa de Menma, hablaba de como eran sus hijos a su madre, Kushina, ambas se le habían quedando viendo a Naruto cuando comenzaron a hablar de ellos, pero es que ambas querían que el rubio tuviera pareja, solo había tenido una en toda su vida y ni siquiera había sido algo serio.

Pero Naruto nunca deseó nada serio con Hinata, tampoco con Ino y con Gaara, pero de estos su madre solo supo que había salido con la primera, tampoco es que con cada chico o chica que estuviera andaría desesperado por contarlo a su madre aún cuando sabía que no sería nada serio.

Las indirectas de la pelirrosa y la pelirroja eran bastante notorias, tanto así que su querido hermano lo salvó de esa situación con la excusa de que no habían hablado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se lo había llevado al parque y ahí, le dijo la frase que se quedaría marcada en su cabeza de por vida, o por lo menos hasta que se casara, pero viendo la actitud de este, dudaban que fuese pronto.

—Naruto, si no te consigues pareja en menos de un año, revelaré las fotos de ti borracho en la fiesta de Hidan —Y él como todo buen apostado aceptó.

Y ya habían pasado dos meses de ese año, seguía igual y no quería que Menma le entregara a su madre esas fotos, pues teniendo veintiocho años, su madre aún podía hacer de las suyas y un claro ejemplo era su padre, que a sus cincuenta y dos años seguía siendo víctima de esta.

Soltó un suspiro con pesar y recordó todos sus romances en la secundaria, como era todo un Don Juan y ninguna chica o chico se resistía a él y poder pasar un buen rato, no había nadie con el que por lo menos no haya coqueteado y de esto ni Menma sabía.

Su reputación en la secundaria era de eso, mas Menma siempre había sido un despistado, andaba siempre detrás de Sakura y ni caso hacia él, podía darse el lujo de hacer lo que quisiese sin que su hermano se enterara, siendo la excepción la fiesta de Hidan.

Para cuando se dio cuenta la noche había llegado por lo que se durmió para poder estar despierto y hacer una buena sesión de trabajo y mantener limpia su reputación.

El hecho de que Konan pudiese o no estar embarazada era un tema delicado, no quería que Itachi se enterase por la prensa y cualquier doctor podría ser peligroso, necesitaba estar seguro del resultado y ayudar a Konan con eso, así que necesitaba de un buen ginecólogo e investigando pudo ver que Namikaze Naruto era la mejor opción.

Si su cuñada estaba embarazada lo convertiría en tío, pero Konan no era de las mujeres que xo fían en una prueba casera y era por eso que le había pedido a Sasuke acompañarla a hacerse una prueba de sangre.

Y así era como se encontraba en ese lugar, la sala de espera para poder ver a ese ginecólogo del cual corrían buenos comentarios y aunque no cobrara muy caro se veía -o escuchaba- que era bueno en lo que hacía.

Pronto había llegado su turno, les habían llamado dejándolo pasar para hacer la prueba que revelaría si lo estaba o no, aunque todos deseaban que fuese así, al igual que Sasuke sabia que su hermano mayor se moría por ser padre.

Pasaron con nerviosismo o al menos por parte de Konan.

Dentro observaron al doctor, Sasuke se quedó embobado con su belleza, un hombre rubio, piel ligeramente morena, tres marcas en sus mejillas que daban bastante ternura y lo hacían ver un poco mas joven, quizá quitándole tres años a su edad, sus ojos eran azules y sus labios de un color rosado pálido y muy tentadores.

Vio como les indicaba que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, mas Sasuke notaba que ese señorito le daba miradas de indiferencia, como si no le agradase su presencia y ni siquiera sabía el por qué de aquello,

—Bien, primero necesito tu brazo, te pondré esto y te sacaré la sangre —Les dijo mientras sostenía una aguja y una especie de cinta rara, la cual le colocó en el brazo.

Sasuke no soportaba ver la sangre por lo que se volteó a otro lado, escuchando la risa de Konan mezclada con la del doctor que hacía lo posible por calmarse.

—Ahora las mando a analizar, esperen por favor —Comentó mientras se levantaba de su asiento después de haber llenado una hoja con los datos de Konan y los ponía junto al bote de sangre.

Ambos asintieron y vieron como salía del lugar, dejándolos solos y lo maldijo por eso pues las miradas que le mandaba al joven doctor no habían pasado desapercibidas para Konan quien lo veía con una sonrisa picara.

—Se ve que te gusta el Doctor Namikaze, tranquilo, no diré nada —Trató de aguantar una risa, cosa que no logró, haciendo enojar al Uchiha.

—¡No me gusta! —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas e hizo un puchero muy tierno, pero a sus veintidós años de edad aún lo trataban de bebé por sus pucheros que eran muy adorables.

—Pero, noté como te hacía indiferencia y si realmente estoy embarazada vendremos cada mes, tendrás nueve días en total para conquistarlo. —Comentó ignorando completamente al Uchiha.

—¡No tendré ningún día porque no me gusta! —Mintió, si le gustaba y lo había aceptado pero no quería que Konan se metiera, no le agradaba esa idea sabiendo que podría avergonzarlo en cualquier momento.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundo dio con la idea de que realmente necesitaba la ayuda de Konan, no podía ir al hospital a cada rato sin que la prensa lo atacara en una de esas haciendo preguntas que no contestaría pero al no tener respuestas inventarían cualquier cosa.

—¡Ay Sasu-chan está que se muere por alguien! —Definitivamente lo pensaría mejor.

Un rato después llegó Naruto de nuevo con un sobre amarillo en sus manos, el cual abrió y esbozó una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando le decía a las señoras que serían madres, era una parte de su trabajo que adoraba.

—¡Felicidades Konan-san, está embarazada! —Los ojos de Konan se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que abrazaba a Sasuke y agradecía mil veces a Itachi y al doctor.

—Muchas gracias —Agradeció el pañuelo que el rubio le ofrecía.

—No es nada, recuerde venir a las citas de chequeo —Sonrió a los dos quien es se levantaban de la silla.

Sasuke dejó el cheque de la paga a la secretaria y salió de ahí con Konan, directo a su auto y ambos con gafas de sol, no querían que la prensa los viera y lo lograron, mas Sasuke sabía que de la que no se libraría seria de Konan.

—Sasuke, mas te vale que en estos nueve meses lo conquistes si o no —Fue lo ultimo que escuchó de ella antes de que cerrara el auto y se fuera a su casa.

Arrancó su auto y con rumbo a su casa se fue escuchando música de su banda favorita a la cual también tuvo el gusto de conocer y todo se lo debía a la fama que había adquirido por su voz y sus canciones.

Mes 1 ~

El ramo de rosas que Konan le había obligado a llevar se encontraba en las manos de un rubio confundido, pero no siempre una estrella en el mundo del pop te ragalaba un ramo de Roas rojas, de hecho, no siempre te encontrabas una y mucho menos era acompañante de tu paciente.

Solo había ganado un "gracias" y nada mas, vaya que era difícil.

Mes 2 ~

Si las rosas no habían sido suficiente entonces Konan estaba segura de que el chocolate lo sería, una caja en forma de corazón llena de chocolates en forma del mismo y un listón rojo que lo cerraba.

Al dárselo le pasó lo mismo, pero notó en su mirada cierto brillo que duró unos poco segundos, quizá ya estaba avanzando.

Mes 3 ~

Una caja aún mas grande, un ramo de rosas aun mas grande y un oso de felpa color marrón, los regalos iban en aumento y es que Konan se aprovechaba del sueldo del azabache, como le molestaba.

Llegando le hicieron los estudios a Konan y antes de irse le regaló los objetos, mas ahora se dio cuenta de su avance.

—Son muy lindas, Sasuke, Pero es el hombre quien tiene que hacer los detalles —Se hizo el ofendido y después rió.

—¿Y que acaso no soy hombre? —Preguntó con gracia al rubio frente a él.

—Sí, pero en todo caso eres el pasivo —Y sin más cerró la puerta de su consultorio dejando a un azabache con una sonrisa que no se le quitaría en todo el día.

Mes 4 ~

¡Un dije! Konan había investigado sobre el rubio y descubrió que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki por parte de su madre, por lo que lo hizo mandar a hacer un dije de ese clan con una cadena de plata.

El dije era de un remolino color rojo, no sabía de que estaba hecho pero brillaba muy bien.

Como siempre le hicieron los estudios a Konan y al final le dio la pequeña caja con el dije adentro.

—¿Qué te dije? —Comentó agarrando el collar.

—Se me olvidó —Su sonrisa confiada desmintió lo que decía y le puso el collar en el cuello.

—Basta de regalos —Cerró la puerta.

Ambos con una sonrisa en su cara veían como las cosas avanzaban, mientras que el rubio ya no pensaba lo mismo del azabache, este se enamoraba cada vez mas de ese doctor.

Mes 5 ~

Él había dicho que nada de ragalos ¿Una cena era un regalo? Si no, estaba bien y si sí, no le importaba.

Aprovechó -o había sido Konan- que su cita era la ultima de ese día para el rubio y lo invitaría a cenar.

Konan se había ido en el coche de Itachi y Sasule planeaba irse con el rubio, por eso no había traído el suyo.

—Una cena no es un regalo —Le dijo y no esperó respuesta.

Tomó las llaves del bolsillo del rubio y salió corriendo siendo seguido por este, llegando a su auto y entrando al asiento del piloto.

Naruto no hizo mas y entró al del copiloto, viendo a Sasuke con una mirada asesina.

Encendió el auto y lo llevó hasta el restaurante, ese era el momento en el que agradecía que el rubio por su trabajo debía vestirse formal.

Al llegar ambos bajaron y entraron al restaurante y mientras que Naruto quedaba asombrado pormel lujo, Sasuke buscaba con la vista la mesa que había separado, una sección algo pi privada.

Se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron ambos pollo con espagueti en salsa verde, comenzando a hablar cosas banales y conociéndose más.

—Eres muy divertido Sasu-chan —Sasuke se sonrojó y miró al plato, un Uchiha no se sonrojaba y él había roto la regla.

—Gracias.

Pasó la noche y tocó la hora, esta vez Naruto manejaba y dejó a Sasuke en su casa, sonriendo como nunca y es que Sasuke era la primera relación seria que tenía en su vida, realmente le agradaba la sensación que tenía cada vez que lo veía.

Definitivamente Sasuke podría ser la persona que le ayudara a endulzar un poco su rutinaria vida.

Mes 6 ~

Lamentablemente ese día había tenido que estar en USA por un concierto.

Mes 7 ~

Llevaba consigo un enorme libro que hablaba de situaciones policiacas, sabía que ese era el género favorito del rubio y decidió comprarlo para él, Konan ya no se metía demasiado y agradecía eso, ahora serían sus propios detalles los que le daría al rubio y estaba feliz, en la cena había descubierto varias cosas sobre Naruto.

Llegó al consultorio con Konan y esperó, esta vez Itachi los acompañaba esa vez ya que anteriormente no había podido debido al trabajo, pero estaba muy feliz de poder ver a su bebé.

—Bien, vamos Konan, ponte ahí —Señaló la cama de hospital y ella obedeció.

Naruto tomó un gel verdoso y lo colocó sobre su vientre, mostrando en la pantalla a su bebé, Konan soltó lágrimas de felicidad mientras apretaba la mano de Itachi quien lloraba también, sería padre y no podía esperar a que naciera.

Sasuke veía a su hermano feliz, le agradaba la idea de ser tío, tanto así que sería uno de los que más lo consentiría.

Veía a Naruto sonreír mientras pasaba un aparato por el vientre de Konan, se veía terno con esa sonrisa, como si hacer eso le gustara y ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto le había comentado que amaba su trabajo.

Ahora lo comprobaba.

Mes 8 ~

Ese día tenía una entrevista en un importante programa, le dijo a su representante, Sasori, que grabara la entrevista, se la quería enseñar a Naruto.

—Bien Sasuke, últimamente te hemos visto yendo con tu cuñada al medico —Sasuke suspiró al recordar como Konan lo había -literalmente- arrastrado a ir.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que Itachi tiene mucho trabajo y a ella le gusta que la acompañe —Respondió simple, sin hacer mucho sobre eso.

—Pero, ahí no acaba ¿verdad? —Su rostro tomó un color rojizo hasta las orejas y asintió. —Se te ha visto muy feliz de la mano de un rubio que tenemos entendido, es el ginecólogo que atiende a Konan-san ¿Me equivoco?

—No, es verdad, yo y Naruto estamos en planes de salir —mintió un poco, pero no podía decirles que ya salían.

—Bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente.

Naruto lo mataría por decirlo, que divertido.

Mes 9 ~

Solo faltaba poco para que Konan diera a luz, esa era la ultima cita a la que iban, después de eso ya no lo vería a menos que lograra hacer que salieran de verdad y para algo formal.

Esperó a que terminaran y dejó a Konan en su casa, después de eso volvió y esperó al rubio.

Cuando vio a Naruto salir una sonrisa surcó su rostro, se levantó de la silla aún con la sonrisa y caminó hasta él, poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Quien soy? —Le preguntó haciendo que sacase una sonrisa, tomó sus manos y las sacó de sus ojos a la vez que respondiera.

—Sasuke —Volteó y lo abrazó.

Tomó su mano y salieron de ahí, caminaron hasta el auto del rubio y subieron para poner rumbo al parque que estaba por ahí.

Bajaron al llegar y caminaron hasta el centro, donde había una fuente con luces de colores, pero en esos día la gente casi no iba por lo que tenían privacidad.

—Sasuke, estos últimos meses me has demostrado que no eres como te ponen en las cámaras, eres tierno y amable, me gustas ¿aceptas ser mi novio? —Sasuke sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

—Acepto —Posó sus labios sobre los de Naruto comenzando así un beso bastante tierno, sin prisas ni nada, solo amor, porque ambos se habían enamorado durando nueve meses.

Mes 10 ~

Ahora Sasuke se había ido a vivir con Naruto y se dieron con la sorpresa de que Menma y Sakura estaban ahí, Menma al principio se sorprendió pero al final felicitó a su hermano por encontrar el amor y aunque le dolía haber perdido la apuesta, se alegró por él.

Naruto había dejado de odiar las vacaciones, pues ahora las podía pasar junto con Sasuke, de hecho, ahora las esperaba con más ansias.

Sasuke hizo pública su relación con Naruto y cuando le preguntaron quien era el pasivo se sonrojó tanto que hasta competía contra sus amados tomates, pues había tenido que decir que el pasivo era él.

Mes 18 ~

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez, ahora planeaban casarse y la verdad que Sasukeno podía ser más feliz, estar con la persona que amaba era lo mejor, no se comparaba a cualquier sentimiento que haya tenido antes.

Naruto sintió como la presencia de Sasuke le daba un toque cálido a su casa y a su vida, simplemente no podía imaginar su vida sin el azabache en ella, lo amaba mas que a nada en su vida y el convertirse en su esposo era lo que más anhelaba.

Definitivamente se amaban con locura y como dicen...

Nadie es lo que parece ser.

Definitivamente Sasuke era mejor.


End file.
